


Bucks Bunny

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Transformation pain, Were-Creatures, Werebunnies, thanos never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29984265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky got bitten by a bunny on a full moon. He really, really didn’t expect the side effects.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021





	Bucks Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> For square C1 of my Bucky Barnes Bingo 2021 card!
> 
> Thanks to monoocularcat for the amazing title.

“You were bitten by a _what_?”

“A rabbit!” Bucky flopped down on the sofa, right arm over his eyes. “I don’t even know why it was out that late at night.”

“Poor baby,” Steve crooned. “Want me to kiss the boo-boo better?”

Bucky held up the afflicted, bandaged finger, and Steve planted a kiss on it with an exaggerated ‘mwah’. 

“Better?”

“Much,” Bucky said, wriggling down into the cushions. “Now go make your poor husband a cup of coffee.”

Steve rolled his eyes and left the room as Bucky laughed quietly. Steve was such a sucker. 

***

Four weeks later, Bucky stood at the window, looking out into the cloudy night. Steve strode up behind him, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and nuzzling at his neck. 

“Whatcha thinking?”

Bucky shrugged. “I don’t know. I feel a bit weird tonight. Antsy.”

Steve began placing kisses up Bucky’s neck. “You wanna maybe go to bed and work off some of that energy?”

Bucky smirked, but before he could reply, the full moon came out from behind a cloud, and his entire body was so painful that he couldn’t help but scream. It felt as though every single one of his bones were breaking at once, as though… As though…

He blinked. It was over, and the world looked… weird. For one thing, his view was of Steve’s ankles. He tried to stand up, but only managed to get up to Steve’s knees. He looked down at his paws and…

Paws. Paws? What the _fuck_. A vibranium paw?

“Buck, oh my god!”

Steve’s voice was painfully loud, and Bucky got back down on all fours to run ( _hop_ ) behind the sofa. 

“Oh my god, Buck, why are you… are you a _bunny_?” Steve shrieked, as Bucky tried to dig his way under the sofa. “Buck, hey, Buck… It’s okay, it’s me.” 

The soothing voice broke through Bucky’s panic, and he paused, nose twitching, looking around to see Steve sitting on the floor a few feet away, his hand out. 

Bucky sniffed the air and hopped forward a little. Steve stayed perfectly still. He hopped forward a little more, to sniff at Steve’s fingers. 

“There we go,” Steve said softly, his fingers sliding gently over Bucky’s head to scratch behind his ears and oh. Oh that was _very_ nice. 

“That’s it, Buck. I guess we know what that rabbit was doing out so late that night, huh?”

Bucky, of course, couldn’t answer. Instead he began to rapidly chatter his teeth in a sort of purring noise. Steve looked delighted. 

“You like that? We’ll have to go to the pet store tomorrow, get you some food and a few bits and pieces, huh? I’m guessing this is gonna be a regular thing now.”

Steve had stopped his scritching, so Bucky took the initiative and hopped onto his lap, between his crossed legs. 

“Oh man, I’m never gonna let this go. You’re fucking adorable.”

Bucky considered biting Steve, but refrained. After all, if he did, Steve would be like him. Who would then supply scritches?


End file.
